Wolverine and the XMen, S2E1
by Emma.Jean.Scott
Summary: My idea of the second series of wolverie and the x-men--- Jean and Scott break up, Bobby and Kitty are together, Xavier's new X-Men, Apocalypse and his Horseman, New X-Men and many more guest apearances!
1. Chapter 1

Wolverine and the X-Men: Season 2, episode 1

Last series of Wolverine and the X-Men:

"You have definitely stopped the sentinels, the burning of Genosha and changed the future." Professor Xavier's telepathic message said. "But I am afraid that the war is just beginning." –the future- A sound from a crowd could be heard, but was unable to be recognized. New York has advanced floating pyramids placed every ¼ mile away from buildings made 20 years ago. Slowly, two figures on the balcony of the main pyramid can be recognized: Mr. Sinister and Cyclops. A person behind them emerges and the crowds chant can now be heard: "Apocalypse! Apocalypse! Apocalypse!" The figure behind Mr. Sinister and Cyclops is none other than Apocalypse.

-Present-

-Xavier's institute for the gifted youngsters-

The corridors where once more packed, like before the explosion. Many old faces could be seen in them: Rockslide, Dazzler, Mercury, Domino and Squidboy and many others.

In Cyclops' room, him and Jean are sitting on the bed, with Cyclops looking fairly awkward.

Scott turned his head away from Jean and said "Jean, when you where missing, at first my heart couldn't stop aching to find you, but slowly, it got better. I wanted to find you, but…not as much. There was still a whole in my heart, wanting you, but the rest…was healed,"

"Scott, I understand that. Time doesn't heal everything," Jean said so silently, it could have been a whisper.

"Yes, Jean. I'm glad you understand that, because…time hasn't healed a new hole in my heart,"

"What do you mean? Is this about that girl who sacrificed herself?"

"No—Yes. Jean, she was the only one I could go to tell how I felt. She was the only one who cared and helped to look for you. Sure at first, it was for the wrong reasons, but when that cult kidnapped you, she wanted to help. Jean, I-"

"Loved her? The woman who could of created the worst future ever known?!"

"Jean…she filled those holes you left in my life. She was my reason for staying with the team,"

"Scott…I can't believe this," Jean whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Jean. I am truly sorry,"

Jean stood up and ran out the room with her hands to her face, hiding her tears.

The subbasement was always an important part of the institute, one of the reasons was because it held Hank McCoy's lab. Beast is holding 9 boxes, while clearing room on his table.

Slowly, Hank opens the boxes, showing them to have shards of Emma in them.

A tear slowly decreases from Hank's left eye.

**Emma, why did you have to be so brave and foolish?** Hank thought to himself.

Emma was like a sister to him. So close, to him, but so cold hearted. He very carefully and slowly started placing the shards together.

Beast's lab isn't the only important thing in the subbasement. Take for instance the Danger Room.

Kitty and Bobby; love found at last. Kitty's running through the weapons, destroying them, while Bobby has turn fully iced (AOA).

"Kitty, if I throw you, can you stop those guns up there?" Bobby asked un-panicked.

"No need to throw me; I can walk up there, and I don't want an atomic wedgie," Kitty responded, and started walking on the air to reach the guns. By simply placing a finger into them, they would blow up in seconds.

**WOW. How did** I **end up with a girl like her? Beautiful, intelligent, a fighter, beautiful... **Bobby thought to himself.

**God, how did we end up like** this? **We use to be best mates. But now, he is positively drooling over me! He knows I don't like that…but I suppose boys can't help where their mind wonders** Kitty thought.

The infirmary; home to the comatosed Charles Xavier.

Wolverine and Storm stood over the professor, both happy but angry. Happy that they stopped to Sentinels taking over, but angry to find out that even a worse future must be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine and the X-Men: Season 2, episode 1

-Future-

In the centre of Manhattan there was a 70story building known as X.S.E HQ. Unlike most buildings during the time, it was stuck firmly on the ground. This was home to the Xavier's Security Enforcers group; simply known as X.S.E. This team was not what the seemed to be; they where thought to help the Horsemen, but secretly, they plotted against them. The only reason this group was still standing was because Apocalypse's most trusted soldier, Cyclops, had insisted they live and help Apocalypse destroy any rebels.

Cyclops' reason was one of his darkest secrets; his daughter was a part of X.S.E and refused to join him. Sinister and the Four Horsemen demanded they be destroyed, out of jealousy, but when Apocalypse refused, Sinister kept a watchful eye on the X.S.E to find one flaw, and sentence them to death.

-X.S.E HQ-

Xavier steadily walked out of the elevator and into Cerebra, pulled the headpiece down and looked over the world. **This—This can't be! Mutants AND humans are dieing! The world is going dimmer – lights going out! Apocalypse must be stopped! **, And with that, the professor called the X.S.E's to the War Room.

"Sheesh, Charlie, what's with the shouting? You're giving me a migraine!" Rachel said when she entered the War Room.

"Marvel Girl, there is no time for jokes!" The professor replied quickly.

"Who's joking? I think I'm going to pass out with you're stress-level!"

"Rachel, listen to him, please," Said Kitty. Rachel and Kitty are best friends and have been for years, so Rachel kept quiet.

"Thank you Shadowcat. I called you all here because **thousands** of mutants and humans have very recently been killed all over the world. We can only assume Apocalypse sent his Horsemen to the four corners of the world, and they used their awesome powers to destroy most the land so Apocalypse has more places to make his labs,"

"**Monster!** How could he do **this** to his own people?!" Shouted Lorna.

"Calm down Polaris. I am sending you all to the corners of the earth to find any survivors, anyone that might be useful in our plan to attack Apocalypse,"

-Brazil-

Lorna, Wanda and Pietro climbed down the ramp of their X-Jet. They turned their heads in every direction; nothing. There was nothing for what seemed miles apart from Apocalypse's workers/slaves and dirt. Lorna walked towards a worker, and tapped its shoulder pad. With a shriek, the worker fell on the floor.

"Oh. Oh, it's you! The X.S.E. . Have you come the make sure we where working? 'Cause I assure you, we are working to the best of our ability," Said the Worker, shaking as he spoke.

"Good news for you, we haven't or you would have been sent to to be tortured, or murdered," replied Lorna. She didn't like speaking like this. She didn't like pretending to be as evil as the Horsemen, but it was obvious to the workers and slaves they where kinder.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you **here**?" asked the worker, still shaking like mad.

"**YOU WHAT?! YOU DARE QUESTION SU YOU FEEBLE WORKER?!" **Pietro shouted with all his might.

**Oh god, here we go again…Pietros' anger over loosing his wife, Crystal of the Inhumans has made him angry and shattered…I wonder if he's still acting, **Lorna thought.

"NO SIR! I DIDN'T MEAN TO…" The worker now broke down in tears.

**Oh for goodness sake! This madness from Pietro must end!** Wanda instantly thought as soon as she saw the worker go on his knees and pray.

"Pietro, he has suffered enough by thinking we would send him to . Let him be," Wanda protested when Pietro was about to strike the worker.

"Fine. But if he **dares** question us again, or tell Apocalypse about us even **being** here, I will kill him myself,"

**MY GOD, HE MEANS IT!** Lorna thought when she saw Pietro storm off.

-NOTE FROM AUTHOR-

Sorry it's a bit…shit, but I've had no time, and I've had to rush it. The next chapter is back to present day, and possibly some Phoenix comes back somehow, and maybe Emma… chapter 4 will be continuing from this and will show what happens to Polaris, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver


	3. Chapter 3

-Present Day-

Jean stormed into the Control Booth for the Danger Room and pulled the mike to her mouth.

"**Bobby, Kitty, could you cut you're training time short, please?**" Jean said over the mike. She wanted to keep cool and not show how she felt, but it was difficult.

"**What? But we just came in!**" Kitty shouted loud enough so Jean could hear.

"**I know but I really need to use it right now," **Jean said kind hearted, hoping they didn't wonder why she was acting strange.

"**It's ok Jean," **Bobby answered back, giving Kitty a slight glare.

With that, Bobby and Kitty walked out the room, leaving Jean by herself, or what seemed to be.

Jean took the elevator down to the main bit of the Danger Room, and entered it with tears in her eyes. She looked up to the Control booth and waved her hand. Slight telekinetic energy appeared round the controls and pushed eight buttons. The Danger Room soon turned into the ruins of the Hellfire Club's mansion. Jean turned her head to the side and saw what looked to be Emma kissing Scott **(was actually giving him mouth-to-mouth)**. Jean became frustrated and lifted up her right hand. Emma lifts into the air as well. Jean threw her arm towards three remaining walls, and Emma hit them all extremely hard. Jean looked towards Scott, and pushed her hand down, keeping him on the ground, so when he wakes up, he won't be able to get up. Jean knew how this went, but she wanted to change it a tiny bit; She wanted to **hurt** Emma like she's never hurt anyone before. Jean continued her session on beating up Emma, not noticing Scott looking down on her from the Booth.

-Space-

A small dimmer of light could be seen heading for the sun; the Phoenix Force. It survived Emma's little Bobby-Trap and was able to hold a tiny bit of the flames together long enough to get near the sun. **The sun**; the sun gave the Phoenix Force health, energy and power. Why she wants to regain all her power is unknown, but before she could get close enough to the sun to get most her strength back, a silver flash appeared in front of her, knocking it back **(Silver Surfer, just a quick cameo)**.

The Phoenix Force was heading towards earth, still weak, but stronger than before. It came down so fast; people thought it was a meteor. No one saw where it landed, but it found what it was looking for; **Jean Grey**.

-Danger Room-

Scott walked out of the booth, and went to the elevator. He pressed the Dormitory button and the elevator's doors shut.

Jean was still furiously beating up Emma, even though it gave no pain to the hollow-graphic robot **(Robot is making it look like Emma)**. All a sudden, a yellow light came down from the roof of the Danger Room and hit Jean. Jean was holding her head, as if it was going to explode. A fiery aura appeared around Jean, and with a flash, the Danger Room was half exploded, with Jean lying on the floor, unconscious.

-Medic Lab-

Jean woke up to see Logan sitting beside her, hands together.

"Logan? W-W-What happened?"

"Jean! God, you scared us all for a minute, there,"

"Logan! What happened!?"

"No one knows. We just found you lying on the floor of the Danger Room, with it half blown to Hell,"

Jean looked to the ceiling. **The Phoenix** Jean thought to herself, with a Phoenix glowering in her eyes.

-Genosha-

Wanda was sitting on her thrown, in her metallic palace. Her father, Magneto, was once the ruler of Genosha, but when Wanda and Lorna banned him, along with their brother, Pietro, from ever setting foot in Genosha, the citizens elected Wanda to rule.

Ever since Magneto left, Genosha has been rebuilt after the Sentinel attack, which Magneto planned and what got him banished from there. The prisons have been destroyed, and any mutant who decides not to live peacefully there is either banished and sent back to where they come from, or is given Psychic help, so the psychic can see what they think and add it to Genosha.

Lorna came second in the elections, but that hasn't stopped Wanda and Lorna being best friends and excellent sisters. Lorna recently met a young man called Alex, although he prefers to go by the name Havoc; he can release energy blasts, but he needs a special suit to control them. He is being give psychic help to see if they can control his powers.

The Acolytes have been disbanded and many of them still live in Genosha, but some, like Mercury, joined the X-Men. Genosha accepts all mutants, and occasionally humans, but not too many otherwise the mutants will get angry and start a fight that will lead to what Magneto still wants; a war.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolverine and the X-M: Season 2, episode 1

-Future, Brazil-

The jet seemed miles away from the waste land Wanda, Pietro and Lorna where standing on; this is all that's left of Rio de Janeiro, since Apocalypse's Horseman destroyed it.

"Okay, now unlike what use to happen in the Movies, where the team splits up, and eventually all get killed off, we are sticking together. If we are to defeat and capture Apocalypse's Horseman, Death, then we need each other," Wanda said to break the silence. As the oldest and most powerful there, she was picked to lead the group. Wanda always liked leading, that's why she ruled Genosha after her father was banished.

"And how exactly are we meant to defeat him? He was an X-Man for ten years of his life, and a Horseman for 20 years! He has been defeated three times, all together, and the X.S.E isn't quite holding the record of 'Being Defeated Less Than Five Times'" Pietro spat at Wanda. Ever since his wife, Crystal of the Inhumans, died, Pietro has had an anger he can't control, and sometimes suggests to just help Apocalypse.

"Pietro! Don't you **dare** talk to Wanda like that! Just because you lost someone you loved doesn't mean we didn't, as well," Lorna replied angrily; she was getting very annoyed with her brothers attitude. He must have forgot all about how their father died, and how loyal Pietro was to him. And that Wanda lost her husband.

"It's okay, Lorna. Let it go. Any way, here is our plan—"

-Death's chamber-

"Are you sure this will work, Wanda?" Lorna whispered in front of the 8inch-thick door. The plan seemed unlikely to work, and if Death escapes this confrontation, then all of the X.S.E members will be destroyed by Apocalypse, with out a second thought.

"Well…it **might** work. And if it doesn't, then we have Plan B; kill him," Wanda replied. She never liked stooping so low to murder, but when it was in extreme times of stress, and when it helps others, then she would kill the person.

Lorna just replied with a nod and stared at the door, like Wanda. They where holding what appeared to be a worker.

The doors swung open, and out of the Darkness, torches lit up. They trailed along the room to a throne. And on that throne was Archangel; the Horseman known as Death.

His skin was blue, and he was wearing an ancient Egyptian pharaoh suit, with his huge Metal wings sticking out the back.

Wanda remembered Angel, one of the founding members of the X-Men, but not the monster sitting before her.

"What is it, traitors?" asked Archangel. His voice was deep, and had anger in it. His white eyes stared down to Wanda and Lorna, hoping to cast fear over them.

Wanda was the first to speak "We are not the traitor's; this man here is! He was plotting against our lord Apocalypse! Me and my sister where lucky to have found out in time,"

"Bring him to me" Archangel eyed the worker. He looked into his eyes, and the eyes flashed yellow. "Who is this?! Why is this happening? No workers are mutants!" Archangel screeched.

The worker then jumped out of Wanda and Lorna's hands, and kicked Archangel back. He then transformed into a female, blue, scaly redhead.

"This is Mystique, dear Death," answered Wanda calmly.

"And she owed us for saving her life," Lorna added.

Mystique then proceeded to kick and punch Archangel into the walls, leaving no time for him to react. With one last swing of her arm to his head, Archangel was knocked unconscious. By the end, Archangel's pharaoh suit was ripped, and his original Archangel suit was no longer under it.

Wanda proceeded to kneel down beside the unconscious monster, and with a click of her fingers, pink energy appeared around the device brainwashing Archangel, and was utterly destroyed.

All as sudden, the X-Jet appeared outside, with Pietro piloting it. The ramp to the entrance came down, and Lorna was dragging Archangel's body onto the jet. Wanda turned to Mystique and talked to her for the first time since they got here.

"So, Raven…want to come back with us? The professor would be more than happy for you to join us. You don't have to make your appearance public. We can hide you if you wa—" Wanda was cut short of her sentence by Mystique.

"Here is a list of things you just done wrong: **One** you called me Raven. **Two** you forgot that I was only returning a favour. **Three** I don't care about your professor or anything else about your team. **Four** there is never any knowledge of where I am. The only reason you found out I was in Brazil is because I am a woman of honour and returned a favour," Mystique finished, and walked away.

Wanda was a bit sad, but turned around and boarded the jet.

"let me guess; "to the X.S.E Headquarters"?" Pietro asked.

"and make it fast" Wanda replied.

"I always do"


End file.
